


Strong Enough

by flareonfury



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 The Plague Dogs, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's thoughts after the episode.... meant to be Charlie/Miles but could be read as gen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be more shippy of Charlie/Miles, but it turned out more gen, either way I don't think it's too bad. I actually wrote this sometime after the episode aired, but I completely forgot about it until now. :(

Her life was filled with things that brought most people down and bitter. She knew it; it wasn’t as if she oblivious to it. She knew her personality usually got on people’s nerves, but according to her father she had more her mother’s spirit so she mostly ignored other people’s comments. She didn’t need their understanding or backup because she had Danny’s and her father’s. It isn’t until Miles’ words earlier that night… before all the shit happened… someone’s words finally hurt her.

Everyone left her.

Granted, not generally by choice… but still. Her grandparents, the few friends she had made through the years, her mother, her father, her brother. And now the only family she has left besides Danny… and all he wants to do was leave her. Now Maggie was gone. Charlie might have fought Maggie’s presence in her family because the last thing she wanted was someone to replace her mother, but she still adored the woman. She was headstrong, smart, and capable woman that taught her a lot of medical knowledge that she wouldn’t otherwise know.

It was as if fate wanted her to be alone. As if she didn’t deserve a family or anyone to love her.

Maybe it might have been too much for Miles to really care. Especially in the short amount of time they spent together and he was right, they didn’t know each other. Just because they were family didn’t mean they knew each other. But she didn’t care about that. Not really. She didn’t care what he used to be or what he had done in his past; all she wanted was to know she wasn’t alone in the world.

Without Danny, Miles was the only one left.

And if he left… what else was out there for her? She didn’t have a home, she didn’t have a family, and she didn’t exactly have any friends. Her dad, Danny, Miles, and Maggie was the only people she had left. And most of them were gone now.

He promised though. After Maggie died, and he held her as she cried, he promised he wasn’t going to leave her.

Part of her still doubted him. The words he spoke earlier to Nora when he hadn’t realized she was listening until it was too late just repeats in the back of her mind. But the larger part just wants to hide into his jacket (as she had as a little girl) and have him repeat his new promise to her over and over again. She didn’t think she could hold together if one more person left her.

She didn’t think she was strong enough… especially if she can’t get Danny back.

THE END.


End file.
